WO2009/078050 relates to a nozzle (brush) for a vacuum cleaner, with an integrated UVC germicide lamp that works without being connected to an external electric power supply because the current generator necessary for its powering is part of the nozzle itself. The UVC germicide lamps gives out a light with a wave length of 253,70 nm and is named “germicide” for its capability to neutralize bacteria. As illustrated in FIG. 4 the air sucked by the motor fan inside the vacuum cleaner, connected to the brush through the pipe union (4), enters the brush through the suction inlet (5). Through the internal structure of the brush the air is conveyed to the fan (2) that, due to this forced air flow rotates at high speed, and then goes out of the pipe union towards the vacuum cleaner appliance. The fan (2) is connected, through a timing belt (7) to a synchronous motor or a dynamo (8), that rotating, creates electric current at a certain voltage. One of the disadvantages with this type of nozzle (brush) is that dust, dirt, hair, string, lacing, twine, cords and yarn which is sucked from the surface to be cleaned enters the suction inlet (5) and then gets tangled in the fan (2) thereby obstructing the fan from rotating. The obstruction not only lowers the efficiency of electricity generation, but leads eventually to the complete failure of the fan and total stop of electricity generation. Moreover, once the fan is partially or completely obstructed from rotating, dirt and dust then clog up the space between the fan and the fan housing which leads to further obstruction of the fan as well as the nozzle being clogged by dust and dirt. Clumps of dust, i.e. dust bunnies, are especially responsible for the failure of the fan as well as the clogging of the nozzle. Dust bunnies are made of hair, lint, dead skin, spider webs, dust, and sometimes light rubbish and debris, and are held together by static electricity and felt-like entanglement. They can also house dust mites or other parasites, and can drastically lower the efficiency of the fan.
A further disadvantage of the nozzle (brush) in WO2009/078050 is that it is impossible for the operator to remove obstructions from the fan since as illustrated in FIGS. 3 the underside of the nozzle (brush) is covered with one or more plates which must be removed (or unscrewed) with at least one tool. Such tools might be not be available to the operator, or that the operator does not have knowledge in opening up and repairing nozzles. Moreover, it also appears from the illustration in FIG. 4 that the fan is placed in a fan housing which is inaccessible to the operator even if the plate(s) could be removed from the underside of the brush. Hence, the operator must leave the nozzle to an authorized repair person which generates unnecessary costs and time loss for the operator.
A further disadvantage with the nozzle in WO2009/078050 is that the freedom of rotation of the nozzle relative to the pipe union (4) is restricted. FIGS. 1-4 clearly illustrate that the joint between the nozzle and pipe union (tube) is the type of joint which only allows a circular movement for the pipe union. This type of joint is the standard type of joint used in most vacuum cleaners and which enables an operator to move the nozzle towards or away from the operator. Additionally, when an operator is cleaning the surface underneath a narrow (low) space such as a bed, then the operator can't perform the circular movement to move the nozzle head left or right since the pipe union collides with the underside of the bed. Instead, the operator has to use muscle strength and body movement to sweep the nozzle left and right underneath the bed; this is as disadvantage since it is (a) strenuous for operators which lack muscle strength or are obstructed from using their bodies fully, and (ii) inefficient use of energy, (iii) tiring if there are many areas in narrow spaces. Hence, the joint and the nozzle in the vacuum cleaning system disclosed in WO2009/078050 does not provide an ergonomical working experience for the operator and thereby leading to discomfort and fatigue. In operators who work as professional vacuum cleaning operators, the system disclosed in WO2009/078050 may lead to repetitive strain injury (RSI) as well as injuries to the operator's joints and muscles.
A further disadvantage with the nozzle in WO2009/078050 is that the nozzle is too high as illustrated in FIG. 4 and can't therefore be used for reaching areas in narrow spaces. Yet a further disadvantage is that it is not possible to disconnect the nozzle in WO2009/078050 from the pipe union in order to connect it to another pipe union, i.e. the nozzle is permanently attached to the pipe union.
Hence, there is a need to eliminate the disadvantages with the nozzle disclosed in WO2009/078050.